Solve for $x$ : $8x - 4 = 6x + 2$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(8x - 4) - 6x = (6x + 2) - 6x$ $2x - 4 = 2$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(2x - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $2x = 6$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{6}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 3$